10 Years Later
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: 10 years have pasted since they saved the world from Loki and Dormammu. Let's see what has happened to the Avengers and their Partners!


**Akira's POV**

 _It's been 10 years since we became partners to the Avengers, and a lot have changed since then._

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor says as I focus back to my brother and his wife.

 _Oh! Forgot to mention that Nii-san is getting married to Noriko right now. Anyways-_

"Are you even paying attention," a voice whispers to me as I turn to my left to see Chris frowning at me.

"Of course I am," I whisper back.

"Doesn't look like it," Ed whispers from Chris's left.

"I am," I whisper-yell back to them.

I sigh and look over at the bridesmaids to see Jessica staring at us. I then look back at Nii-san to see that they are walking to the church. Everying is standing and clapping for them as they pass them. Soon enough, the reception starts. Nii-san and Noriko are sitting togther at the ttable in the front. Chris, Ed, Jessica, and me are sitting together at the table closest to the newly wed.

 _You are probably wondering how this happened. Well, after we saved the world from Dormammu and Loki, Nii-san was the only one to remember about Cyclops and Beast being trapped in the DISKs(I think he just wanted an excuse to see Noriko). He was able to get in contact with Wolverine so that they could meet up. Nii-san than exlpained to him that they could free the two Mutants from the DISK. It took him some time to convince Wolverine to let Fury to release them perminantly._

"Pass the wine Akira. I want a glass of it," Jessica ask me.

"Oh, sure," I say as I pass the red wine to her.

 _Nii-san, Wolverine, Noriko and Fury were the only ones presant when they were freed. I heard from Nii-san, later that day with apanic in his voice. He might had asked Noriko ask out and didn't know what to do. So with the help of Jessica and the rest of the team, Nii-san was prepared for his date._

"So Jessica, when are your new clothing coming out," Ed ask her politly.

"Next week. Though I still need to design one more dree," she tells us.

 _After 10 years as a fashion designer, Jessica's name is world wide known. It's crazy to know that she's been at this since she was 14._

"You got any big cases coming up Chris," I ask him.

"Not right now. Things have been slow for a while," he says as he shrugs his shoulders.

 _Chris is an awesome defense attorney. I know if I ever get myself in a pickle, I can count on him to help me out. Which just leaves us with Nii-san, Ed and myself to tell you what we've been up to._

"So Ed, any new ideas for books or articles?"

 _Ed pursued his writing passion and he is now an author and a journalist._

"I was thinking about writing an article on Hikaru and Noriko. They are one of the few well known Mutant and human married couple," Ed says.

 _Ah Nii-san...he's an awesome scientist. He's also one of the few scientist that is in both the magical and technological aspect of science. Nii-san also works for SHIELD. While as for me..._

"So Akira, have Tony let you fly in any of his suits yet. Or are you trying to make your own," Ed ask me.

 _Yup, I work with Tony. I'm the head of STARK International's Japan Branch, which is stationed in Techno Isle Tokyo._

"No. And the rumors of my making my own suit is false too. Though I am working on learning more about the Evolutionary Biocodes," I whisper as I look around. " **THAT** is my super secret project."

"Huh. Never thought you would tell us. Though isn't Hikaru also working on that in SHIELD," Jessica ask me.

"Yeah. I'm his secret partner," I tell them. "We might need your help in the future to see if the Evolutionary Biocodes differ from class to class."

"Well, I'm in. Just make sure its on a day that I'm free," Jessica says as we winks at me.

 _Did I mention that Jessica and I are dating? No? Huh, I thought I did._

"Time for your speech," Chris says as I look over to see it's my turn.

"I guess it is," I say as I stand up and walk over to the microphone.

I look around at everyone gathered here for this special event.

"Hello. As you know, Hikaru is my Nii-san," I start off "You also know about our crazy adventure as the Avengers partners, along with Ed, Jessica, and Chris. You think you all know my Nii-san really well, but sadly for you guys, I know him better," I say as I smile. "The only people who are tied with me are his lovely wife, our dad and Thor."

 _Ah well, I guess this is it. If I left anything out, comment and ask questions. I have a feeling that they will be able to get to us. Bye!_


End file.
